Freddy vs Jason for the most part sortof
by MaidenofIron157
Summary: Its inside. NOTE THIS IS A GAY FIC AND IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH IT DON'T CLICK ON THE DARM THING.


*Idon't know, so don't ask. This is that scene form Freddy vs Jason where Fred's tryin' ta kill Jase in his dream after knocking him out with those needles. Summary: After Jason has Freddy pinned to the ground some sort of insane mass murderer chaos ensues. Ya gots ta read ta fins out the rest! X) I'm so evil! Love me! And slash! Which this is! XD God damnit I'm going to Hell for this! ENJOY!*

"Why! Won't! You! DIE!?" Freddy Krueger screamed in frustration and anger, kicking at Jason Voorhees' gut, making the taller killer lurch foward. He glared through his beaten hockey mask, lunging foward and pushing Freddy to the ground, pinning him by his arms.

"Get OFF me you useless shit!" the smaller slasher demanded, gritting his teeth and struggling against Jason's grip. The zombie simply hovered above him, breathing heavily through the holes in his hockey mask. He knew he couldn't kill Freddy, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Freddy glared feircly, startling bright green eyes narrowed in fury. He tried unsucessfully using his demon prowess to easily throw Jason off him and somewhere else, afterward growling in annoyance and once again struggling to rid himself of the vice- like grip he was being held in. No such luck.

Why isn't it working!? he thought desperately, Jason's rattling breaths ringing in his ears.

"Argh! Lousy little-" his comment was silenced when Jason let out a loud, rumbling, inhuman growl of pure hatred. Freddy quieted and quit struggling, only half- heartedly glaring at the zombie, who he know noticed only really had one working eye, which was a light chestnut color. It looked dazed, yet somewhat determined, like that of one of those dead drunk bikers who yell at anyone passing them.

Freddy looked over Jason's mask, taking in the ilnumeral number of scratches and chippings of plastic on it. It looked dreadfully old and terribley bloodstained. Not that neither Jason nor Freddy minded or anything; they enjoyed it.

"Get. Off," Freddy ordered through clenched teeth, glaring harchly as he tried kicking himself free. Jason didn't move, just stared at him. Freddy found this very, very uncomfortable. It felt as though the zombir was trying to read his thoughts, look for the reason WHY he was fighting with him.

"Bitch, LET ME GO!" he screamed, again struggling. Jason didn't move still, and continued staring at the thrashing, shouting man. He cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy, looking for something. Though he didn't know what, he was looking for it.

Freddy glared at him, eyebrows furrowed. Jason was planning something, he just knew it. He didn't know what, but he could feel he was planning. And that made his stomach churn, legs go numb, heart beat faster, face go pale, and eyes widen.

"What're you going ta do?" he asked unsteadily, ever so slightly afraid for the first time in tried pulling away once, failing miserabley. "Let me go!"

Jason saw, heard, and felt the fear radiating from Freddy's being, but couldn't understand why. He hadn't done anything remotely scary, just looked at him. Was it the way he looked at him? Jason didn't know.

The zombie leaned his head down, stopping an inch from Freddy's face. He saw Freddy's face go red fro unknown reasons, heard his heart beat faster in his chest, felt his muscles tense under his hands, and smelt his breath on his mask wafting through the air holes. It smelt like blood.

"J- Jason... ?" Freddy stammered weakly, his face burning with some sort of crude embarrassment. Freddy Krueger doesn't get embarrassed, and he most certainly does NOT blush. He took a sharp intake of breath as Jason moved his head this close to his.

Jason was still looking something, which he still had no idea what was. A small speck of actual weakness in Freddy's being perhaps? If so, that's hardly likely.

Freddy, breathing very heavily in Jason's masked face, once again tried wrenching himself out of the zombie's grip, face burning red in embarrassment. Still no luck, and Jason tilted his head to one side in confusion as to why Freddy was still trying. It was obvious he was no match for Jason's unimaginable strength.

"Get away from me!" the demon yelled, uneasy beyond belief. He felt so weak, so... vulnerable under the bigger killer. It was disgustingly pathetic.

Jason shook his head, his nose brushing against Freddy's, making the slasher's burnt face grow redder and redder.

"And why not?" he squeaked out, staring fearfully up at him, his voice and figure visibley starting to tremble.

At that Jason let a shrug escape his shoulders, his nose touching Freddy's. Freddy whimpered in fear, staring cross- eyed at it.

"What're you going ta do?" he repeated in barely a whisper, his tone scared.

Jason let go of Freddy's left arm, though he didn't seem to notice, to terrified. The zombie grabbed the bottom of his mask, lifting it cautiously off his pale blueish gray skin, scarred, bruised, shriveled, and burnt here and there.

He only raised it to the bottom of his nose, bloodstained and scar- ridden skin showing. Freddy's breath caught in his throat. Jason then leaned foward, his lips colliding with Freddy's.

The dream demon hardly had time to let out a shocked yelp before Jason had kissed him, and he stared wide- eyed at him, fist clenching in suprise. His heart raced and muscles numbed, repulsed and disgusted yet relaxed and calm.

After on or two moments Freddy closed his eyes in comfort, leaning into the kiss and deepening it. His free arm wrapped around Jason's neck, still lying on the floor.

A few more moments passed, then having them breaking away from each other, breathing heavily.

Coughing slightly Freddy looked over to Jason, who looked rather angry with himself. He felt his face get hot again, but ignored it and pulled Jason's head back down to his, kissing him fullforce.

This time Jason was suprised, but only a little. He soon let go of Frddy's arm, wrapping both his around the smaller killer's body, his hands resting on his waist. The burnt slasher had wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, making out with him as passionately as possible without tongue.

They soon fell back, Freddy on top as his hat and Jason's mask flew a few feet away. Breaking apart for air Freddy's eye traveled over Jason's exposed face, not really caring about his deformities.

His eyes narrowed. "You even TRY an' tell anyone 'bout this, you're dead," he threatened. Before Jason could reply Freddy had kissed him again, both their eyes closed, blocking off the world around them.

If he could've, Jason certainly would've laughed at Freddy's threat. After all, you can't kill Jason Voorhees. You can weaken Freddy Krueger, though, by a kiss of some sort.

~END 


End file.
